User blog:ChocolateBliss/Suitloon
=Suitloon: Tragic Lovestory= Chapter 1~ There she is.... Hey guys! So I'm making a Inanimate Insanity fan fiction about Suitcase and Balloon. The first 2 chapters will be Balloon's POV, then the 3rd one will be Suitcase's. Nickel will come around in chapter 4. Anybubbles, see ya soon! years ago ~Balloon~ I still couldn't believe that Taco made it in the top 2. I mean, she was so stupid, how could someone so dumb make it that far in the game?! Whatever. Now I'm at Hotel OJ, and I'm going to vandalize OJ's wall. "Balloon! Stop putting graffiti on the wall!" I quickly ran so I wouldn't get in trouble. I knocked on the door, and OJ opened it, with an angry face. "OJ buddy!" ~I said. "Balloon, you are not allowed in here!!" "Well, you don't really have a choi-" OJ rudely cut me off. The next day, Mephone4 introduced the season 2 contestants. But one of them caught my attention. She was sweet, kind, and just plain adorable. Her name was Suitcase. In order to get to know her better, I have to make it into season 2. I will....will I? I could barely concentrate when the new contestants were introduced. I was only focused on Suitcase. "Uhh earth to Balloon!" I quickly snap back to reality. I hadn't realize I was daydreaming. Mephone explains to everyone how to join season 2. I rolled my eyes because it was taking so long... "JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!" I yelled. Everyone gasps, then turn to glare at me. "Seriously Balloon?! Just, like shut up!" I knew that voice. Salt. Salt was one of my enemies. Her BCFF, Pepper, hated me too. I didn't care though. "Jeez salty much?!" I snapped Everyone suddenly groans. "That was, like the WORST pun ever stupid." Pepper snarked. "Whatever!!" I rolled my eyes. " Go away Balloon, no one likes you!!" "Just die already! What are you waiting for?!?!" Those words didn't affect me, but telling me to die, that is too far. Tears filled my eyes, so I quickly ran off.I didn't look back. I didn't want to. I heard everyone's laughs and giggles. "Ha ha! We made the fat tub of air cry! Ha ha ha!! I discovered a forest that was far from Hotel OJ, so I hid there. Then I saw something.....or someone unexpected. It....was....her.. I still couldn't believe that I was competing in Season 2. I mean, this a one-in-a-lifetime chance! I hope I win! Seriously, $1,000,000 is alot of money, so I will try my best at this game!! ~sobs~ Suddenly, I heard crying, or sobbing I should say. I quietly walk down in the forest to see who is sobbing. Then,I saw someone. He was salmon-colored, and seemed to have helium in him. I quickly figured out he was a balloon. Well, his name was Balloon. I heard the Season 1 contestants gossip about him. He has very bad reputation. "Um, excuse me, are you okay?" I ask softly. "No..." he sobbed. Aww....I feel so bad for him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nnn-no one likes me!!" he shrieked. "Shhhh calm down Balloon." I said. "How do you know my name?" he looked suprised. "I feel that it's worthy to get to know you better." I smiled. He smiled back. He looks happier now. "What's your name?" he asked. "Suitcase." I plainly said. "Oh. Nice to meet you Suitcase." "Same here with you." I wanted to ask to be his friend but.... "H-hey." "Yeah?" "Could we be friends Suitcase?" I didn't know that he was going to ask me, not the other way around. "Of course." I said, smiling. "Wow thanks!" Balloon beams. "No problem!" "Well see ya around." "You too." I just got here, and I already made a new friend. Things were looking up..for me anyways. >Nickel< Apparently I made it in Season 2. There was only one spot left. Then, to my horror....it was Balloon!! Me and Balloon are bitter enemies, because of the hacking, the swearing, and the manipulation in Season 1. "Yes. I made it in Season 2!" I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah Balloon. Good job." I said sarcastically. "HEY!" he shrieked. Balloon may be a bit dumb, but he knows sarcasm. "Hey Nickel!" I knew that voice. Baseball. He was my best friend. "What is it now.." I snarked. "Now, don't be a Debbie Downer. I was thinking about forming an alliance!" Wow. An alliance would really help in the game. "Sure ok." "But 2 people won't cut it. Let's find someone else to join." I suddenly saw a brown rectangle in the distance. "Who's that?" I asked. "Oh. That's Suitcase. She's one of the newbies on the show." "How exciting." "Nickel, does your sarcasm get the best of you?" No.Why would it? I CHOSE to be sarcastic. So Suitcase introduced herself to us, and asked to join our alliance. "Nicky, what do you think?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" I shouted. "Ok sorry." Baseball laughs. I asked Suitcase if she found friends yet, excluding me and Baseball. "Yes. I have." she smiled. "Who?" "Balloon." I almost fainted. "NOOOO....." I was so tempted to punch her for having a jerk as a friend. Baseball and Suitcase both stared at me. "What's wrong Nickel?" they both ask at the same time. I paled. "It's that.....Balloon....." "B-because...." I stuttered. "Because what?" Suitcase looked confused. Baseball looked skeptical at me. "IT'S BECAUSE BALLOON IS A HUGE JERK!!!" I loudly exclaim. Suitcase looked shocked, confused....and a bit hurt. "How?" "He manipulated everyone in Season 1, swore, and hacked Adam's channel!" "So?!" Really. That's all she just said was 'SO'?! " Maybe he'll become a nicer person Nick." "DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!!!" I shouted. Baseball stared blankly at me. I just rolled my eyes.....again. Suitcase made a whimpering sound. Oh no. She's going to cry... ~heavy sobs~ Baseball comforts her, while glaring at me. "It's ok Suitcase. Nickel can be a jerk sometimes." ME, a JERK?!?! Whatever. I have my own problems to deal with, like Balloon. Suitcase is in my alliance, whether I like it or not. I don't know why Nickel hated Balloon so much. I understand about what he did in Season 1, but season 1 is over now. This is his time to start fresh again! Can't Nickel see that? "Uh Suitcase....?" I knew that voice. It was him. "Oh. Hey Balloon." He looked really nervous. "Um...." "I-i just wanted to say..." he blushed. Why was he stuttering? Wait. Did he just BLUSH?! "What is it?" I was impatient now. "............" I was so nervous.... I was about to confess my feelings for Suitcase. But...will she accept? "Balloon?" she simply said. I quickly re-focus my attention. "It's that....." My voice trailed off... "It's that what? I don't have all day." she was getting impatient with me. My face flushed, and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I have feelings for you!" There I SAID it! Happy now?!" I exclaimed. Suitcase looked shocked, and very confused. "Oh. So that's why you were stuttering so much isn't it?" she asked, looking slightly amused. How could she be laughing?! Why was she laughing at me anyway?! "Are you mocking me?" I asked with a hint of anger. "No. Why would I? I'm not that kind of person." I felt relieved. "So...do you accept my confession?" "Well......." I held my breath. "Yes!!!" she exclaimed happily. O-m-g. She ACCEPTED MY CONFESSION!!! "Are we now, a couple?" I asked. "Uh, DUH!!!" We both hugged each other. Well I hugged her, but she couldn't hug me, due to her lack of arms. I couldn't believe it. I have found true love. No one could stop me or Suitcase now. Why? We are now a DUO!!! I don't want to even think about Balloon competing in Season 2. It gives me a headache. In the distance, I saw Balloon....hugging...someone. She was light brown. Oh no. It was Suitcase! However, she looked pleased to be with him.She must be crazy. "Oh, hi Nickel." Balloon said, blandly. "........" "Say something I'm giving up on you." Haha!!! Got dat reference? "What is THAT supposed to mean?! Anyway, why are you two together?!" Suitcase and Balloon both looked at each other and blushed. OH. NO. "We are now...." Balloon started to say. "A couple!" Suitcase finished. A WHAAAAAAAT?!!!?!?!? WARNING: From this moment on, there will be heavy swearing. If you are too sensitive to this....then drink some hot cocoa. "YOU CAN'T DATE THAT JACK*SS!!!!" Balloon started to whimper. Suitcase looked shocked, and then mad. {Heavy sobs} "Nickel, what the F*CK is wrong with you?! Balloon wants to redeem himself, and you don't give a sh*t. You are as bad yourself. You know what? I am telling Baseball about this. Let's see if he'll kick you out of the alliance. Oh btw, I HATE you now!" She quickly ran to reassure Balloon. " Whatever Suitcase. You are a lost cause anyway." "Right back at you!" I heard Balloon say. "Thanks fatty!" I snarkily replied back. I saw Baseball come out of his hiding spot. He glared at me. It was a deadly one. "NOT.COOL, man. NOT.COOL." Great. My life is falling apart now. I've got to sabotage Suitcase and Balloon's relationship. I've got no choice. ~Baseball~ I am still shocked that Nickel called Balloon a jack*ss. I mean, I understand that he did alot of malicious things in Season 1, but calling him names is too far. It reminds me of the times people called me fat, or fatty. I didn't like that. No one likes being called names, even if people are just kidding. ~Balloon~ My eyes were still puffy from all the crying. Poor Suitcase. She used her feet to wipe my tears, and she didn't even complain. It makes me feel lucky to have a girlfriend like her, and to have arms. Some people, or should I say, objects take small stuff in life for granted. ~Suitcase~ I feel like shit now. Why? Because of all the stuff I said to Nickel. I didn't mean to say that. I take all of it back. Well, not everything. Everything except the part about Balloon wanting a second chance. I should say sorry. I just hope he'll forgive me. ~Nickel~ Bullsh*t. Suitcase said all that smack about me, and Baseball turned his back on me. To put in shittier simpler terms, he betrayed me. My own best friend. Sure, I'll admit, the shit stuff I said was pretty harsh. But that was only because I didn't want Suitcase to get her feelings hurt. I mean, dating a jerk, will cause alot of problems for her. I know sabotaging their love life will deeply hurt both her and Balloon. But it will be for the best....right?! {2 years later} Nickel How am I gonna sabotage their love life? It seems easy, but it will be really hard. {heavy thinking} I've got it! I'll stalk one of them, then I'll stalk the other. Then, I could try to find Balloon's diary, and find juicy secrets. Finally, I could set up a date, and ruin it. Lastly, they'll break up!!! Woo-hoo!!! ~Balloon~ Suitcase was very relieved that I stopped crying. She said that I would make a fool out of myself. It did sound mean, but what do you expect from an awesome girlfriend? She just wants the best for me. That's all. I quickly wrote in my diary. Yes. Suitcase gave me a diary. Why? So I can jot down my personal thoughts and feelings. It looked really nice. It was salmon red, like me. It also had white lace on the sides of it. And a colorful lock on it. She explained that the lock changes color, depending on my mood. The moods were: Yellow/Gold~ happy Blue~sad Green~sick/tired Pink/Red~romantic Purple~hungry I don't know where she got it from, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I can vent to a diary. "DONE!" I exclaimed. "Finished already?" Suitcase appeared in my room. "Yes." ".............." "Uhh...Balloon?" I focused again. "You daydream a lot don't you?" I looked embarrassed. "I guess I do." I admitted. "Your lock." I looked down at the lock. It turned pale green. "Are you feeling okay?" I started to feel sick. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I turned blue! "Balloon?!" I passed out. "BALLOON!!!" (Balloon) I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry for 3 seconds. But after that, I was fine. "Where am I?" I asked weakly. "Balloon! You're okay!!" I knew it was Suitcase. I was so happy. I smiled, but it was a forced one. "You passed out on the floor. I couldn't take you to the hospital. So I gave you a pillow and a blanket." I was touched by her kindness. "T-thanks Suitcase." "My pleasure." Then she kissed me. I happily blush. Oh I forgot to mention. The lock's hole changes shape too. Blue~ tear shaped Pink~ heart shaped Green~cloud shaped Purple~spike shaped Yellow~star shaped "So I'll be downstairs reading a book. Let me know if you need anything." "Okay." I jot down in my diary. I also doodled alot. My doodles have hearts, stars, and other cool things. I looked at my lock. It turned pale purple. I looked at the mood code. :Purple~hungry:. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything ever since me and Suitcase became a couple. I found out that you can survive without food for 10 days. Today was the 9th day. Uh oh. If I don't eat anything tomorrow then...... My daydreaming was interrupted by a loud noise.Wow! Perfect timing. "Are you okay?" I heard Suitcase coming upstairs. "Yes?" I reluctantly replied. "I heard a loud noise." Was it coming from you?" "........." I turned pale. Then again, I heard another loud noise. Suitcase heard....and giggles. "Was that your stomach?" she asked, still giggling. Uh..... "I do feel a little hungry." I finally admit. "How about we go on a date?" My stomach churned. "A-a date?" "Why not? We're a couple aren't we? And didn't you say you were hungry?" My stomach rumbled again. "Fine." "YAY!" I don't know why Suitcase wants to go on a date at this time. It's 10:00 pm right now. "Suitcase? It's too late to go out." I reminded her. She was still smiling. "That's okay. We can have an inside date. Like a tea party!" My stomach churned again. "I'm not a fan of tea parties." I quietly said. "Um. You're the one who is hungry...right?" "Yeah but-" I was cut off by a growling sound. Suitcase laughed...again. "It's not funny!" I yelled. "Ok sorry, sorry." "Can't I just read a book, or write in my diary?" I asked. I really didn't want to have a tea party. "Balloon. You can't read on an empty stomach, can you?" "Maybe?" "No you can't.It's not possible." Anything's possible in my book! "But I have no energy!" I whined. "No excuses." I sighed. So me and Suitcase set up the tea party. I noticed that Suitcase had fancy foods. Tea, biscuits, cookies, and milk. She told me I didn't have to dress up. Why? Because, according to her, I was too hungry to do anything. "Are you ready?" she challenged. "..............." I would answer, but I didn't want to be embarrassed...again. ".....no....?" {GRUMBLING} My face flushed. "Oops." I quietly mumble. Suitcase looked like she wanted to laugh so hard. "Yes." "Okay." So we had the tea party. I still felt empty, not from the food, but from my emotions. "Are you feeling better now Balloon?" Suitcase smiled. "No." I still felt empty. "Well, come to think of it. You only ate 2 biscuits, and only 1 cookie." "That's because I didn't want to become sick!" "......I understand. Good night Balloon." "Good night Suitcase." I replied weakly. I didn't want to sleep. Why? Because of my hunger issues. I guess I have alot to learn. I could hardly sleep. It was the tea party, and my stomach. I don't know why I feel so hungry. I guess it's because of the amount of food I ate during Suitcase's tea party. I suddenly woke up.It was 5:00 in the morning. I hope hunger doesn't get in the way of my daily routine. "Balloon! Breakfast!" Suitcase exclaimed from downstairs. I really didn't want to eat. I don't want to be embarrassed again.But I know I must eat. I bit my lip, and went downstairs. "Hey Balloon." "Hey Suitcase." "Are you feeling hungry?" I feel empty and tired. "M-maybe.....?" Then, suddenly, Suitcase and I both heard a loud echo rumble throughout the kitchen. Suitcase wasn't staring at me. She was staring at my stomach. "What?" I asked. "Balloon, do you have a monster in your tummy?" Uh...what? "I think you have a bear in your stomach." I don't....do I? "Nonsense. That is literally the dumbest thing I have heard of." Suitcase glared at me. "You know what? I'll just write in my diary." I quickly rush upstairs. I easily found my diary. I had put it under my pillow. Unfortunately for me, I heard my stomach make an even louder sound, similar to a volcano. "Shouldn't have skipped breakfast." I thought to myself. I couldn't concentrate on writing. Hunger was a distraction. "Balloon?" Suitcase came upstairs. "Are you feeling okay?" "No I feel-" I was interrupted.Again. Please no.... My tummy bubbled. "Is your gut feeling alright?" "No-" (growl) I was fed up with this. "So......hungry.....don't.....want.....to....eat...." I rocked back and forth on my bed. "Balloon.....please eat something." "Why should I? My tummy is never satisfied!" "Then eat enough." Suitcase held out a plate of cherries. She set it on my lap. "Please....do it for me, ok?" I didn't want to eat. But I must be strong. For my girlfriend.My body.And most importantly, for myself. Since I was starving, I gave in. "Fine." I said."Don't make me throw up." "Don't worry. I won't." After I ate half of the cherries, I felt better. I was a bit more fulfilled than usual. "How are you feeling?" Much.better. "I feel GREAT!!" I happily exclaimed. "Yayyy!!!!" We both cheered. Then I heard a loud noise. But I knew it wasn't coming from me. "Oops.." Suitcase turned pale. I laughed. "It's not funny! Jeez!" I smiled. "Now you know how it's like to be made fun of." We both giggled. Suitcase I noticed that Balloon was vomiting, having cramps, feeling hungry more, and being tired easily. I hope he's ok. (Balloon) I realized that I have been more tired, and feeling more cravings. I have also been puking alot.I don't know what's wrong with me. *Before you b*tch about what's about to happen, this is my damn story. I do what I want.* Suitcase suggested that I am 'late'. I have NO idea what she is hinting. "Balloon, what I'm saying is......to take a pregnancy test." WHAT?!?! "How could I be pregnant?!" I exclaim. "Just take a test.It's near the bathroom sink. "I'll wait outside." "Okay." I took the pregnancy test. I saw 2 pink bars. "Yay! It's negative." I happily shout. Suitcase look dumbfounded. "Balloon?" "Yes...." "The 2 lines.....mean that you're pregnant." I instantly felt sick. Not physically, but emotionally. I mean, how could I be pregnant?! I'm a BOY for God's sake! Tears filled my eyes. Suitcase looked sympathetic. I just hugged her. She started to cry. My life was changing, and there was NOTHING I could do to stop it. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. Will I even survive? People called me fat the majority of my life, and now I'll look even worse. Suitcase was shocked too by all of this.I asked her why wasn't SHE pregnant. "Balloon, I don't have arms. I couldn't push as strong as you are. I'm sorry." I looked blankly. "O-okay...." "Let's go to the hospital so we can find out if it's a boy or girl." "Will I have to drive?!" I asked weakly. "Don't worry. I'll drive." "But you don't hav-" Suitcase smiled wickedly. "You'd be surprised." Suitcase drove me to the hospital. Our doctor, Doctor Pizza, was very friendly and helpful. When she saw us, she smiled. "Hello Suity, hello Airhead." she said jokingly. "Don't call me that, please!" I sickeningly replied. "Anyway, we came here to find out the gender of the baby." Suitcase said, plainly. "Okay! The gender is......." Doctor Pizza paused. Me and Suitcase both held our breath. "FEMALE!" Doctor Pizza said, looking pleased. Suitcase looked very happy. I immediately turn greenish, not because of the gender, but because of the pregnancy. I passed out.Again. Doctor Pizza and Suitcase both gasped. Balloon ~8 MONTHS LATER~ This is it.My due date. It hasn't happened yet, but the birth worries me. I hope I survive. I don't want to leave Suitcase and our child behind. After I took a shower, I checked to see if my water 'broke'. Then....it happened. "Ahhhhh!!!" I shouted. Suitcase woke up, with bags under her eyes. "Balloon what is it.?" I turned pink. "M-my water broke...." I said in tears. Suitcase immediately jolted awake, and set up my bed. "It's too late to go to the hospital." So you'll just have to give birth here." Suitcase set up the mini bed, had wipes, and water bottles so I won't get dehydrated. We also had other things, like diapers, blankets, etc. We had a baby shower a month ago. "Are you ready?" I lay down on the miniature bed. Suitcase got to it immediately. "Push, PUSH! Just breathe..." she exclaimed. "I'm trying..." I whined. "Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." After all of that huffing and puffing, the baby came out.It took at least 3-5 minutes. Suitcase smiled at me."Balloon.....you are very strong." "Thanks sweetheart." I raspily replied. My breathing was heavy now. The baby looked like a ribbon, so that's what we decided to call her. Balloon I still felt weak after the delivery. Suitcase said I could just stay in my room, for the rest of the day. Ribbon was staying in Suitcase's room, because I am still weak. After the pregnancy, I was back to normal, but in the wrong ways. I don't eat much, opposite of when I was pregnant, and I haven't been puking, but I have felt slightly dizzy. Suitcase came upstairs.Unfortunately, I couldn't tell because my vision was blurry. "Are you feeling okay Balloon?" she asked. "Huh? Oh. Where's Ribbon?" I still felt dizzy. "She's sleep. But enough about her. Are you okay?" "No. I'm nauseous. I don't know why." "Balloon.When you starve, you become dizzy or nauseated." Starve...? I didn't starve myself. I just don't eat much. "I don't do that. I just watch my weight.I'm already fat." "I know.Just looking out for you." she smiled. I smiled back. "But, you have been sleeping all day, ever since you gave birth.I made Japanese ramen noodles, and you didn't even eat a single bite." My stomach made a low rumbling sound. I just didn't feel like eating. "I'm sorry...but I'm not in the mood for food." My stomach rumbled louder. I haven't realized how hungry I was. "Ok fine. I'll eat, but let me write in my diary first ok?" "Balloon, your stomach is empty...right?" "Um....." "You won't even have energy to write....right?!" "I guess you're right....." "Of course I am! Another TEA PARTY!!!" I sighed. "Um...Suitcase?" "Yes?" "Can I ask for.....a rain check? My stomach is feeling empty right now. I'll just eat an apple." "Okay then. Here's an apple." I quickly ate the apple.Great. Now I'm dizzy again. "I still feel dizzy!" I exclaimed as my head started to hurt. "That's because you ate the apple too fast." I sit down on my bed, trying to stop the dizziness. Suddenly, I heard Ribbon cry. "Well.I've got to go check on her.Let me know if you need anything okay?" "Always." I suddenly felt even more dizzy and nauseous. Luckily, the room stopped spinning. But I felt like I was going to throw up. I put a hand on my stomach, to stop the dizziness.It helped, a little. I rest my head on my pillow and closed my eyes slowly. I suddenly felt better. When I'm around Suitcase, I feel hopeful.When I'm away from her, I feel empty. I guess you could say that....I have a burning sensation for her.... Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. Balloon I never kept in contact with my parents.They were always busy.Especially with Balloony. Balloony is my younger brother, and he hates me, because, according to him, I'm a ripoff of him. I don't hate him, but I dislike him.Why? Because he's anorexic. My dad said that I'm not one to talk, because I'm fat. That hurt. My mother, Cookie, was really nice.She loved me and Balloony the same.Unfortunately, she stopped loving me because she found out that she almost lost her life when she gave birth to me. Still, even though she stopped loving me, she never hesitated to stop my dad from his increasing number of abuse towards me. My father, Window, hated me.He never loved me as much as Balloony.He abused me, beat me, and even starved me. That's the reason why I was hungry all the time. My parents are now on a business trip overseas, so I have to take care of Balloony. "Hey stupid!" Balloony said cruelly. "Hey anorexic." I snapped back. Suitcase put her foot on my shoulder. "Balloon, don't you think that was mean?" No way! "NO! Because he hates me!!!" "I'm starving.What's for dinner?" Balloony ran into the kitchen. Me and Suitcase both sighed. We both don't know what we're getting ourselves into. ~3 WEEKS LATER~ I write in my diary about my parents. I never talked about them. A part of me is glad they're gone. But another part of me misses them.Tears filled my eyes. My lock turned baby blue.I felt sad. I didn't even finish writing. I skipped lunch. Well, that was a bad idea. Suitcase came upstairs. "Are you feeling alright?" "It's my parents...." I sobbed. "Uh okay. Anyway, I made fruit sandwiches for lunch.I know you love fruit.But you didn't come down to eat." ".........sorry...." I quietly said. "It's okay. But please be informed that an empty stomach makes you moody." "Um...when was the last time I ate something?" "Hmm....oh I remember, 5 days ago.Which means you went over 10 hours without food." My stomach growled loudly. "Sorry Suitcase....." "It's fine.But please don't skip dinner." "I miss my parents....but they don't miss me...." I said whimpering. "Balloon! Cut the crying!" ".......sorry......." I replied softly. "It's ok.I'll be down making dinner." "Okay." ~Suitcase~ Luckily, Balloon didn't skip dinner.But I'm afraid he ate too much.He's clutching his stomach, and making noise.I hope he gets better soon. *Balloon* I lay on my bed, rubbing my stomach.I think I ate too much. I love fruit, but I really didn't have to eat 5 sandwiches.Great. Now my stomach hurts. "Balloon! I'm coming upstairs." I started to feel sick.Again. "Please don't kick me out of the house." Suitcase looked blank. "Why would I do that?" "Because....because....my parents did that to me!" Suitcase looked sympathetic. "Oh, Balloon...come here." I cried on Suitcase's shoulder, telling her my haunted past. ~10 YEARS AGO~ "THAT'S IT BALLOON!! GET OUT...NOW!!" "But daddy...." I sobbed. "No buts!!! Out NOW!!!" ~10 YEARS LATER~ "Calm down.It's okay Balloon. I'm here for you." I smiled while crying. "I know what to do!" "What?" I asked. I was curious. "MINDFULNESS!" I stared blankly at Suitcase. "What in the world is that?!" She smiled at me. "Oh, you'll see....in the morning." "Uh ok then." {Balloon} I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Suitcase wanted for me to do mindfulness aka yoga.I wasn't a fan of yoga.Why? Because I can't sit still for a few minutes. Suitcase prepared the mats.I prepared the candles."Are you ready?" Suitcase smiled. No...? "No....I'm not. I'm kinda nervous." "Well don't be." she reassured me. "So....what will we have?" I asked. "Candles,mats,and yogurt!" Wait...what?! "Yogurt?! Why yogurt? I thought this is yoga." I was confused. "Oh,but it IS yoga.Just with a little twist." Suitcase explained everything about yoga.Then she talked about the use of the yogurt. "Loony, what's up? You seem a little.....off...?" I froze. "L-loony?" I asked. "Sorry if you don't like it." "It's fine." "Anyways with the yogurt we-" "Do we eat it?" I asked? Suitcase glared at me. "Sorry for interrupting...." I shamefully said. "....Anyway, no we don't eat it." "Why not?" "Balloon, are you STILL hungry?" "Well.....um....yes?" "No you aren't.So let's get started." "With the yogurt, we slather it on our mats." Um...ew! "Why? That sounds disgusting!" I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Suitcase glared at me.Again. "Do you really want to eat it? It's cottage cheese flavored." My stomach churned loudly. I turned green. "Nevermind." I said, trying not to puke. After Suitcase explained more yoga things, we did some mindfulness.We used the candles as a 'relaxation tool'. "Now, think peaceful thoughts like a river. Breathe in breathe out. Breathe in through your nose.Then breathe out.Now, think of your favourite foods, like fruit.They help you relax and calm down.Make sure your body makes no noise-" My stomach grumbled.Basically it interrupted our mindfulness. "I'm starving!" I whined. "Balloon, what did you eat today?" "I ate only an apple, and half a bowl of cereal." "Jeez Louise, Balloon! No wonder you're so hungry all the time." ".......sorry......" I whimpered. "Stop saying sorry!" "Sorr-" Suitcase looked hard at me. "Oops.." "Well.That's enough mindfulness for one day.Good night Balloon." "Good night Suitcase." I quickly climbed into bed,and turned off the light. ~Balloon~ Great. Now I'm vomiting, and my cramps hurt even more. I better not be pregnant....again. Suitcase came upstairs, but this time, with Ribbon. "Hey Balloon.Are you feeling any better?" "I'm puking alot again, and the cramps hurt even more." "You may be pregnant again." "I hope not." "Hi daddy." "Hey Ribby." Yep.That's right.Ribbon is 1 years old.She can talk now. "Where did I come from?" Uh.... "Look mommy! Daddy's face is red." "Ribbon, sweetheart, it's too uncomfortable for daddy." "Okay sowwy." "It's okay honey. Now go play." "Okay mommy!" I didn't need to be told twice.I took another pregnancy test. 2 bars. 2 pink bars. "Suitcase....?" "Yes Loony?" "I'm......pregnant.....again...." Me and Suitcase both sobbed on each other's shoulder. My life is getting worse. ~Balloon~ After another 9 months, it was time for me to give birth again. But this time, I would be at the hospital. Ribbon had to stay at home with Suitcase.That means that I would get zero support for 'pushing it out'. Doctor Pizza came in. "Okay. Ready Balloon?" "R-ready..." I was so nervous. "Okay. 1...2...3...PUSH!!" "I'm trying to!!" "Breathe in breathe out." "It hurts me!!!" I whined. 2 hours passed already. I was getting impatient. "Well?!" "Balloon...I'm sorry..." "Why?!" I became sweaty. "You miscarried. To put in simpler terms, the baby died. I'm so very sorry. M-miscarriage? I started to cry. I wasn't strong enough. Suitcase is way stronger than me. {Balloon} I was still heartbroken ever since I miscarried. Now I have to break the horrible and shocking news to Suitcase and Ribbon. "Hey sweetie" Suitcase said as I walked in. I kissed her on the cheek. "How was the birth?" I looked at the floor. "I-I miscarried." Suitcase looked shocked. "Loony are you okay? I'm so sorry." "It's okay....I guess." "No it isn't....." Unfortunately for me, Ribbon heard our conversation. "Daddy miscarried? Is his vagina too weak?" she asked stupidly. My face flushed, and turned beet red. "RIBBON! LANGUAGE!" "Sowwy mommy..." Ribbon started to cry. "It's okay. I forgive you. But no dessert for a week." Speaking of dessert, I was starving. "Balloon, you may feel hungry after what just happened to you." Damn it! How did she know?!?! "Y-yes. But I feel very weak at the same time." "Okay. But instead of the usual lunch.... I made..." Me and Ribbon held our breath. "Cheese soup, and nachos!" Ribbon and I cheered. "Thanks Suitc-ase." My voice cracked. "Sit down on the couch Balloon." Ribbon's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." she said as she rubbed her tummy. "Don't worry darling.Lunch is almost done." After 3 minutes, me, Suitcase, and Ribbon sat down at the kitchen table and ate our cheese soup and nachos. I wanted to start a conversation. "So uh Suitcase...why different food for lunch?" I asked. Suitcase stared at me. "N-not that I'm complaining!!" I quickly said. She laughed. "Well, I just wanted to have a bit more pizzazz in my food." "Pizza?" Ribbon asked. "No honey. Pizzazz." "What's 'pizzazz' anyway?" "It's a new way of doing something.Like improvising." Ohhh!! "Well...not really. But to me, it's a new way of doing something that's unique or different." I ate my soup in silence. "Balloon? You haven't said a word." I was daydreaming....again. "Wait a minute.Are you daydreaming again?" "Yes." "Who were you daydreaming about?" Um..... "Balloon.You are as red as a tomato." "MY PARENTS!!" I shouted. "Oh...." Ribbon started to cry again.... "Well now I have to comfort her. See you later Balloon." "See ya soon Suitcase." I write in my diary about my pregnancy. I never did that. It seemed so embarrassing.But what's done is done. I just hope the future will be more positive.Not just for me.For my family.For my parents.Yes. Even though they were so mean to me, I will forever and always love them. ~Balloon~ Well, there is finally some positives in my life. Ribbon is starting preschool, even though she's only 1 year old. Why? Because she seemed 'mature' for a year old girl. I'm so proud of her. "Daddy, I'm nervous about going to pweschool." Ribbon said as she hugged my waist. Even though I am not as strong as I should be, I must be strong for my daughter. "It'll be alright Ribby. You have nothing to worry about." I reassured her. "Okie dokie!" she smiled. Suitcase came downstairs. "Balloon. Don't forget about your parents coming over." I rolled my eyes. "Riiiight." Unfortunately for Ribbon, she was having a panic attack, and she accidentally kicked Suitcase in the face. Suitcase looked like she was going to cry. Uh oh. She started to cry, and ran upstairs to her room. "Ribbon, you don't kick people in the face.That hurts very badly." My tone was gentle but firm. "Sowwy daddy. I didn't mean to kick mommy in the fwace." I couldn't stay mad at her. She's just TOO cute!!! "I forgive you.Now please calm down now. I am going to check on your mom." "Yes daddy." Ribbon said as she pulled out a book from her cupcake backpack. I smiled. Such a sweet kid. *NO SARCASM* I quickly run up the stairs to Suitcase's room. I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. I sat down beside her. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked gently as I put my arm around her. "I feel a little better. But that really hurt." she said. Her voice was thick and syrupy. Most likely from all of the crying. "Ribbon apologized already. Now she's reading a book." Suitcase smiled. "That's good to hear." I tried to get off the bed, but instead, I rolled off. I didn't have any energy. Probably because of hunger. "Balloon. You may be feeling hungry." Is she physic or something?! "A.....a little...." I pulled my legs up to my face. "You must try bubble tea!!" I just blinked. "What's bubble tea?" I asked. I've never heard of it. "It's tea but milky, and it has bubbles in it!" "Okay..." I said. "Here. Have some. This flavor is strawberry." I took a sip. It tasted....funny. "It's ok. But I give a six out of ten." {Bus honk} "Suitcase! The bus is here!" I frantically said. "Okay. Thanks honey." I rushed downstairs to wave Ribbon bye. "Bye Ribbon!" "Bye daddy!" A few minutes later, the bus driver drove away. Me and Suitcase both went back upstairs after the bus left. "Oh Balloon. You also must try this cake." "What flavor is it?" "Bubble tea cake!!" Tea and cake....MIXED?! "Um Suitcase....despite the fact that I am starving, I don't want to try this cake." "Come on! Just a little bite." I give up. "Fine." I reluctantly replied. I tasted the bubble tea cake. It tasted like chocolate milk, coffee, a hint of soda, and fruit. "Do you like it?" Suitcase asked happily. Well....um.. "Well.....it tastes good. So I give it a seven out of ten." Suitcase stared at me. "Anyway...Balloon, are you ready to reunite with your parents?" I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess...." "Okay then!" Balloon It was a few minutes before my parents come over. I was so nervous. Why? Because would my dad recognize me, and then beat me? Suitcase was putting Ribbon to sleep. I was pacing back and forth thinking of what to say. But it was too late. They already arrived. {Doorbell rings} "Balloon! Your parents are here!" Suitcase said as she cleared the table. I quickly run to open the door. I was shocked. Only Window, my dad came. "Uh, hey dad." I said nervously. "Hey chubb." Window blandly replied. It was a bit lame,but it was way better compared to all of the other harsh names he calls me. It's actually kind of cute if I do say so myself. "Where's Mother?" I asked. "Balloon.....your mother...." my dad's voice trailed off. This was unexpected. For the first time in YEARS, my dad called me by my actual name. "...Your mother.....passed away....." Window looked down at the floor. I was shocked, and a little hurt. "Why or how did she die?" I asked weakly. "She... she committed suicide...." HUH?! "What's wrong Balloon." Suitcase asked as she came downstairs. "My mother died...." I stuttered.. Suitcase looked with sympathetic. I started to cry. "Oh Balloon...." Window looked bored. "Save the lovey doviness for another time." I heard Ribbon's giggle. "Eeeeeee!" she squeals. Window looks blank and dumbfounded at her. "What is THIS thing?!" "It's my daughter father, but please don't hurt her." "Anyway, Balloon. Sadly, Cookie passed away the day before our 21st anniversary." "Your point is...." I was getting impatient. "She booked us a cruise. Since I have no other person to give the tickets, I have decided to give them to you." I was shocked.... Why is my dad being so nice? And um.... "Wait father. We're going on a CRUISE?! When?" "Yep. But we leave for the cruise in 1 week." "What about my family?! Can I bring some people along?" I didn't want to leave Suitcase and Ribbon behind. "You can only bring 2 people. That's it." My dad said looking stern. "Yay! We're going on a cwuise!" Ribbon squeals. "A cruise? Sounds like a blast." Suitcase said. Everyone looked at me. "Cruises sounds exciting! Can't wait!! I said while faking a smile. I hate cruises. Everyone, except me cheered. {Suitcase} Wow! A cruise! I have never been so excited in my life! My parents never usually do fun stuff, except when it's a special occasion, such as a honeymoon or a party. But still, even if they may seem a little plain, I love them regardless. *Balloon* I am actually nervous about going on a cruise. Why? Because I get seasick easily. Also, I feel scared for Ribbon. She's so small and adventurous. I hope she doesn't wander off to trouble. Window hauled our stuff in the van. He also brought extra money, food, and clothes. "Suitcase, Balloon, Ribbon! Time to go!" he exclaimed. Me and Suitcase both hurried downstairs, while Ribbon ran. "Ribby, sweetheart. Don't run. You'll fall and get hurt." I said calmly. "Sowwy daddy....." "It's okay." So after a loooooooong drive to the airport, then the walk, we were finally on the cruise. We got the keys to our hotel rooms. Me , Suitcase and Ribbon all shared a room, while my father got his own room. It was just right next door. Window came over to our hotel suite. "You guys are free to look around. Just stay close, and whatever you do, don't go too near the edge of the cruise. Okay?!" "Okay!" All three of us replied. "Let's go to the deck!" Suitcase suggested. No....please no. "Why?" I asked, weakly. "Why not?" she challenged. "Ribbon. Do you want to explore the deck?" "Yessie!!!" she squealed. "Two against one. It's decided." Uggghh. "Fine." I gave in. As the three of us walked onto the deck, I saw Ribbon rubbing her tummy. "I'm hungry daddy." she said. I put my arm around her. "Hold on cupcake. We're almost there." Yep. That was another nickname for Ribbon. After a few minutes of walking, we were on the deck. "Loony! Look at the view!!" Suitcase happily exclaimed. I looked over at the ocean. I suddenly felt queasy. "Balloon?! Are you okay?!" Suitcase asked concerned. I literally had to cover my mouth from vomiting. Unfortunately, that didn't help. I threw up over the edge. Suitcase rubbed my back. That helped. A little. She also led me to the drinks so I could get a glass of water. My head hurt so bad, I thought it was going to explode. "Would you like to sit down?" "Yes please." Luckily, sitting down did help the dizziness. "Are you feeling better now Balloon?" Suitcase asked me. "Yes. Thank you." I smiled. She smiled back. {growling} Suitcase turned pale. I giggled a little. "I'm hungry." she said. "Let's go back to the room." We went back to our hotel room. Ribbon was sitting in front of a fan while reading a book called Pumpkinella. Me and Suitcase opened the basket full of sandwiches. "Why aren't they fruit?" Suitcase asked. "My dad hates fruit. Sorry." I said quietly. "It's okay." "Ribbon! Lunchtime!!" I shouted. But I didn't hear her. "Ribbon?!" I repeated. "Mommy!!! Daddy!!!! I've been taken away!!" That sounded JUST like Ribbon!! "Suitcase! Ribbon's gone!!" I said panicking. "Gone? But she was right her-" she gasped. "Poor Ribbon-" I started. "Has been-" Suitcase finished. "KIDNAPPED!!!!" We both yell at the same time. *DEDICATED TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN RAPED* Warning: This chapter contains graphic words and rape. If you are sensitive to this....then please just skip the chapter. Also, if you have been raped or is being raped, please get help immediately. Or you can call 911 or childline. You can also talk to me. I'm here to not just make quizzes and stories. I'm also here to help you. Okay guys! This chapter will be in Ribbon's POV. I hope you don't mind. ~Ribbon~ I slowly opened my eyes. I noticed that I was in a dark room. "Hewo?" I asked softly. "Where am I?" I asked again. Suddenly, I saw someone in the distance, in shadow. "Welcome child....I have been expecting you....." the voice said. "Who are you?" I replied. "I'm your kidnapper." He came out of the shadow. I couldn't see his face because he had a mask on. "Let me go!!!" I screamed. {evil laugh} "No dear. I will not....unless you do me a favor." I don't know what this guy has up his sleeves, but I really want to leave. "Fine." *Okay guys. This is the part where Ribbon gets raped. You have been warned.* "I want you to play a game with me." "What kind of game?" "THIS GAME...." He ripped off my baby blue dress with force. Then he touched my upper body. "NO!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" I yelled. "NO b*tch!!" Then he touched my lower body. And then he played with my genitals. I was fed up with this sh*t. "YOU ARE A F*CKING PERVERT!! I HOPE YOU DIE!!" After 3 hours of this "game", he stopped. I was covered in blood and bruises. He took a step near me. "You want to be freed from your 'prison'? Then do me another-" I cut him off and took off his mask. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Nickel?!?!?" "Ribbon?! Your Suitcase and Balloon's child?!?!" ~ Not gonna say to enjoy this because..why would you. Before you say that I am sick for letting someone rape a 1 year old, hear me out. I actually CRIED when I made this chapter. So don't think I had fun. This is a TRAGIC love story. It's SUPPOSED to have darkness in it.~ -Balloon- I immediately text my dad on my cool blue cell phone. Come to our room ASAP. We have a huge problem.. Suitcase looked panicky at me. "Don't worry sweetheart. I texted my dad about Ribbon." "Good." Window came over to our hotel room. "Dad! Ribbon was KIDNAPPED!!!" He looked blank. "So what?!" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! That's ALL he has to say?!?! SO WHAT?! "Not my fault you can't keep an eye on her." Well f*ck you! "Please look for her.......please dad." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." We looked for hours. Unfortunately, we still couldn't find Ribbon. *3 WEEKS LATER* "Sorry guys. It's time to go." Noooo!! "But we haven't found her yet!" I exclaimed. "Too late. We have to go now or we'll miss our flight back home." After 5 hours of sitting on the plane, we were finally home. "So uh...bye dad." Window looked at the ground. "B-bye son..." He hopped in his car and left. I ran upstairs to my room, closed the door, and cried. Suitcase was unpacking our luggage. "Balloon? What's wrong?" I MISS RIBBON!!!" I shouted. Suitcase came upstairs and sat on my rug. "Me too Loony." Hours passed, and I went to sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't help because I had a nightmare about Ribbon, wherever she is, and whoever she's with. I could hear her screams. Don't worry Ribby. Daddy will find you, no matter what. *Suitcase* I'm very worried about Balloon. Ever since Ribbon was kidnapped, he doesn't take care of himself anymore. He doesn't eat, sleep, or talk much like he used to. It seems like he gives people the 'silent treatment', but it's not. :Balloon: Suitcase seems worried about me. Why? It's because of Ribbon. She so small and frail. Have I ever mentioned that? She has heavy asthma. It's a freaking blessing that she doesn't live in a bubble. I turned on my fan, and hid under the covers. I denied food and water. I didn't talk much anymore. I even refuse to write in my diary. Suitcase entered my room. She brought a bottle of water and a green apple. She gently pulled off the covers. "Loony how are you feeling?" she said softly. One word. Terrible. "Look, I understand the situation with Ribbon. But you still need to take care of yourself. You still have a life, so please enjoy it." I sighed and rolled over. "Leave me alone." "Please Balloon. Without water, you'll die in 5 days." I understand that part. OBVIOUSLY. "Fine. I'll still drink. But I refuse to eat." Suitcase blinked in surprise. "Uh...okay then." I must find Ribbon. It's that simple. This will be easier said than done, but I am willing to try. I will find Ribbon. I have no choice. I pack food and water, take a first aid kit, my cell phone, binoculars, and a compass. I also bring my glasses and case, along with my diary and pen. That settles it. I'm ready to go. Hang in there Ribbon!!!! ~'WIP~' Category:Blog posts